


Picking up Girls in Bars

by LorraineMarker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorraineMarker/pseuds/LorraineMarker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester men all managed to pick up girls in bars at some point or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John

**Author's Note:**

> There is Wincest alluded to!

When he was in the Marines John picked up girls in bars. He shaved, wore his uniform, and flirted mildly over a single beer he nursed for as long as it took. It never took long. They always went to her place, because not having a ‘her place’ equaled her living with either her spouse (or equivalent) or her parents and he didn’t need a pissy husband or father coming after him. He normally spent the night and would let her make breakfast, but he never ever took her phone number.

  


  


After he left the Marines, he stopped picking up girls in bars. At first with the new business he just didn’t have the time. Then he met Mary.

  


  


It took awhile after Mary died, but eventually John started picking up girls in bars again. Only he normally did them in the alley against a wall. He didn’t have time to spend the night he had to get back to Dean and Sammy. They rarely offered their phone number. When they did, he didn’t take it. Over time, the girls got older, but they remained girls. Mary taught him the difference between women and girls and the ones in the bars - they were girls. 

  


  


The only woman he’d ever picked up in a bar was Ellen and that went south and stayed there. He hadn’t realized she was married the first time, but wasn’t sure it would have mattered. It probably wouldn’t have, since it wasn’t like they didn’t just keep on after he knew. They kept going at each other until he made the mistake that got her husband killed. No question it was his mistake, but afterwards he never fucked Ellen again. He still couldn’t figure out how much of her anger was because his screw up killed her husband, how much because they had sex, how much because she felt guilty about cheating, and how much because he wouldn’t have sex with her anymore and she still wanted to. It was easier to just leave and not deal with the whole mess. So he did, he never really regretted it, but he couldn’t say he’d ever want his boys to know. 


	2. Dean

When he was seventeen Dean got a fake id that said he was twenty-one. John wanted him to use it to get information, but knew he’d use it to buy beer and pick up girls. Not that Dean was a virgin, but before he picked them up in the high school cafeteria and under the bleachers at games. Before Sammy left when Dean went to bars he played pool, flirted shamelessly, but rarely went home with anyone – he needed to get back to take care of Sammy. When he did go home with the girl, he left when they finished and neither gave nor accepted any phone numbers.

 

After Sammy left, Dean would pick up girls more often and most of the time he spent the night. She’d make breakfast and he’d leave with a kiss, occasionally a number, but no promises. He only ever called Cassie back and while he liked being in love he hated the break-up.

 

For a couple of months after he had Sammy back Dean stopped picking up girls. Later he resumed picking up girls in bars, and anywhere else, he could pick them up. From the start he knew, it was almost more for the irritating Sammy value than the sex. He stopped going home with them. Sammy was too vulnerable, so alley quickies had to do for scratching the itch. Except this one time he had been flirting with this tall blonde with killer boobs and he looked up and Sammy had left. Her he took back to their room and fucked in the bed across from where Sammy pretended to be sleeping. Sammy didn’t talk to him about it, but he didn’t just walk out again, which was the point. A few weeks later Sammy said, “She kind of looked like Jess.”  It took a couple of seconds for Dean to realize which girl Sammy meant. Then he admitted, “Yeah, she did.” Dean didn’t apologize for picking up the Jess look-a-like or bringing her back to the hotel. But he did stop picking up blondes.

 

After Sammy got kidnapped by the Benders he did the math: Sammy needed to get laid + he needed to get laid + he wasn’t about to let Sammy out of his sight = seduce Sammy. So he did; thereby discovering that while he wasn’t exactly gay, he also wasn’t exactly straight because when the best sex ever was with your kid brother – who you fucking potty trained – straight was not the word to describe your sexuality.

 


	3. Sammy

Sammy didn’t pick up girls in bars. He mostly picked them up in class and study groups. Frequently, he didn’t realize he’d picked them up until he was at their place for coffee and discovered that the coffee came with necking, hand jobs, occasional blowjobs, and every once in a while actual intercourse.

 

One time, he picked up a guy in a student hang out just off campus. I wasn’t truly a bar, more of a coffee shop, but it sold beer and wine, but only if your hand was stamped to show you were 21 or older. He only did it rescue him from a gay incubus (which who knew some incubi came gay). He got blowjob out of it in the alley. Then he went back and picked up the gay incubus, because not wanting to hunt wasn’t the same as not taking out a bad in his territory. That was the closest he came to picking up anyone in a bar and the last time he went to that coffee shop.

 

He found Jess at the new coffee house with worse coffee, but no liquor license, which reduced the chances of meeting incubi or their brethren. They ran into each other so often that they just started sharing a table. Eventually, he began walking her back to her apartment. He was pre-law and she was an art history major and the only girl he ever dated that he didn’t meet in class. The next quarter he took an art history class she was taking just to have an excuse to see her every day for either class or help with the assignment. She realized that it was special when he paid absolutely no attention to any of the other umpteen dozen girls in the class. Knowing a good thing when she saw one Jess started trying to make it clear to him that she reciprocated his interest. It took four months and three unsuccessful seduction runs that ended up with him cramming his six foot four inches onto her five-foot loveseat for her to realize that he didn’t get subtle or even not particularly subtle hints. The next time she just started stripping at the door and asked, “Can we please stop courting and start fucking already?” 

 

That he got.

 

After the Benders kidnapped him, Sam knew exactly why Dean seduced him and did his own math: Dean wants Sam + Sam wants Dean = let Dean seduce him. Besides he already knew he wasn’t exactly straight, he was thinking about Dean the whole time that guy he rescued sucked him off.

 


End file.
